Home Alone
Home Alone is an American written and produced by John Hughes and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film stars Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister an 8-year-old boy, who is left behind when his family are on trip to Paris. While initially by himself, he is later greeted by two burglars, Harry and Marv who are played by Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern. Plot Summary The McCallister family prepares to spend Christmas with Peter and Frank's brother, Rob in Paris, France, gathering at Peter and Kate's home in Chicago the night before their flight. 8-year-old Kevin, Peter and Kate's youngest son, finds himself the subject of ridicule from his cousins and siblings. During a pizza party, Buzz feigns into vomiting on the floor after eating Kevin's cheese pizza on purpose. After reacting calmly at first, Kevin then runs over and tackles him. Buzz is pushed back, accidentally spilling milk on the airline tickets and passports. Kate is eager to break up the scuffle, pay the pizza boy, and she sends Kevin to the third floor bedroom of the house as a punishment, where Kevin wishes he wants his family to disappear. During the night, high winds kick up, causing a tree branch to fall off and land on a power line, resulting in a power outage. The family sleeps in and desperately rushes to pack their stuff to catch the fans that will take them to the airport. A neighbor boy named Mitch Murphy is mistaken for Kevin in a head count, and the family hastily departs to the Chicago O'Hare International Airport, for a flight to Paris-Orly Airport. During the flight, Kate realizes that they have left Kevin behind, and once everyone is in Paris, she immediately tries to book a return flight back to Chicago. Kate manages to fly into Dallas and Scranton, but the flight to Chicago was out of order. Desperate to return home, she is overheard by a man named Gus Polinski and his polka band, the Kenosha Kickers, who are driving to Milwaukee after their flight was canceled. Kate accepts and rides with the polka band. Meanwhile, Kevin wakes up to find the house empty and is overjoyed to find that his wish came true. He gets away with taking Buzz's life savings, practicing shooting Buzz's BB gun, jumping on the bed, watching Angels With Filthy Souls,and eating a large amount of junk food such as a big ice cream sundae. However, Kevin finds himself scared by the appearance of the Chicago Police Department (called by his parents to check on Kevin via pay phone from Paris-Orly), his next door neighbor "Old Man" Marley, who was rumored to have murdered his family many years earlier by Buzz, and the appearance of The Wet Bandits, Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants, who are breaking into other vacant houses along the block. The Wet Bandits are aware of which houses are vacant, as Harry posed as a police officer doing wellness checks on families before the holidays. On Christmas Eve, Kevin manages to overhear Harry and Marv discuss plans for breaking into his house that night. After conversing with a fake Santa Claus and heading into a church, where he watches a local choir perform in hopes to have his family return, Kevin encounters Marley, and comes to realize that he is a nice man and that none of the rumors about him are true. Kevin finds out that Marley has been estranged from his son for quite some time after an argument for an unknown reason many years before Kevin and his family moved next-door and suggests that he reunite with him for Christmas. His own spirits lifted by encouraging Marley, Kevin returns home to prepare a series of booby traps about the house before 9:00 pm. Harry and Marv, who were initially fooled by Kevin's illusions that the house is occupied, now realize that he is home alone and attempt to break in, running into the various traps. After the two spring almost every trap in the house, Kevin flees to the second floor of the house, and dials 9-1-1 from a landline. Harry and Marv manage to chase Kevin out of the house; he then flees to the vacant neighboring home, which was unlocked and unoccupied. The Wet Bandits trap Kevin when he runs to the top of the stairs connecting the basement and the first floor. They decide to do the same things that Kevin did to them and Harry decides to bite Kevin's fingers off one at a time first, but Marley sneaks in and knocks them out unconscious with his snow shovel, thus saving Kevin's life, and takes Kevin home. Shortly after Kevin is safely returned home, Harry and Marv are arrested. Additionally, the police were aware of every house The Wet Bandits have hit because of Marv's habit of leaving the household's water running to leave their mark. Kevin then places some food and milk on a table, having set up Christmas all by himself. Kevin wakes up the next morning to find that his mother has returned as Kevin reconciles with his mom. Shortly afterward, the rest of the McCallisters, having traveled directly to Chicago from Paris, arrive. Kevin and Buzz have a moment of reconciliation. Kevin tells his family that he bought groceries and laundry supplies while Kevin's family were away, but keeps silent about his encounter with Harry and Marv, but Peter finds Harry's missing gold tooth and wonders what it is. Kevin then goes over to the window and smiles upon discovering that Marley took his advice, and watches as he and his son reunite and reconcile. While hugging his granddaughter, Marley looks up, sees Kevin and, smiling, waves to him as a sign of thanking him, and Kevin, also grinning, waves back. At the end of the film, Buzz interrupts Kevin's musings by calling out, "Kevin! What did you do to my room?!" Immediately as Kevin runs off, and then the credits roll. Cast Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister Joe Pesci as Harry Daniel Stern as Marvin Murchens John Heard as Peter McCallister Roberts Blossom as Old Man Marley Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister Angela Goethals as Linnie McCallister Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister John Candy as Gus Polinski Larry Hankin as Officer Balzak Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister Kristin Minter as Heather McCallister Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister Jeffrey Wiseman as Mitch Murphy Virginia Smith as Georgette McCallister Matt Doherty as Steffan Ralph Foody as Johnny Michael Guido as Snakes Ray Toller as Rob McCallister Billie Bird as Irene Bill Irwin as Ed Gerry Becker and Victor Cole as Officers Porscha Radcliffe and Brittany Radcliffe as The Cousins Clarke Devereux as Officer Devereux Dan Charles Zulcoski as Pizza Boy Lynn Mansbach as French Woman Peter Siragusa as Lineman Alan Wider as Scranton Ticket Agent Hope Davis as French Ticket Agent Dianne B. Shaw as Airline Counter Person Tracy J. Connor as Cashier Jim Ryan as Jimmy Kenneth Hudson Campbell as Santa Claus Sandra Macat as Santa's Elf Mark Beltzman as Stosh Ann Whitney as Drugstore Clerk Richard J. Firfer as Store Manager Jim Ortleb as Herb Kate Johnson as Police Operator Michael Hansen and Peter Panteleo as Airport Drivers Jean Claude Sciore as French Gate Agent Monica Devereux as Flight Attendant Edited for Television When aired on Disney Channel, Fox, NBC, or ABC Family, some scenes were edited like: * When Kevin asks Buzz if he could sleep in his room to avoid sleeping with Fuller (who wets the bed when given a lot to drink), Buzz normally says: "I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my ass!", but in some instances, he says "I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my butt!". Trivia * When Kevin asked if he could sleep in Buzz's room, Buzz called him a "phlegmwad" which means a jerk or prick. * When Kevin tackled Buzz an spilled milk, Peter threw away Kevin's plane ticket. * Even thought the McCallisters apparently flew from Chicago O' Hare to Paris-Orly, they actually landed at O'Hare. * Even though Frank is acting like a jerk when he tells Peter, "you be positive, I be realistic", since their plane leaves in fourty five minutes, he is actually right, it takes at least thirty minutes to get from Winnekta to O' Hare and they have fifteen people trying to make an international flight. * When Kevin ziplined across his yard, it was cleary a stunt double. Gallery 1253 Home Alone 1990.jpg|Family Fun Edition DVD cover Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg Home Alone Rod-1.jpeg Home Alone- MJ.jpeg Home alone uncle frank.jpg Home alone 2.png Home alone ver2.jpg Home alone 3.jpg Home alone 6.jpg Home alone 5.jpg Home alone 5.png Kevin McCallister Portal.jpg Home Alone Slider.jpg 1687-8694.gif 18639-8694.gif 16490-8694.gif 6673-8694.gif 73762-8694.gif Johnny.png 73775-8694.gif 40824-8694.gif 13696-8695.gif 2615-8694.gif 3941-8694.gif 896-8694.gif 40808-8694.gif 73776-8694.gif Paint cans.png Sports figures.png Kevin putting tar on the stairs.png Spider 10.png Spider 09.png Spider 08.png Spider 07.png Spider 06.png Micro Machines.png Kevin with gun.png Bb gun.png Spider 05.png Spider 04.png Spider 03.png Spider 02.png Spider 01.png Jerk McCallister.jpg Category:Home Alone Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Home Alone 1